


Mayo Deficiency

by Penn (Walang_Tinta)



Series: GinHijiGin [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Penn
Summary: Gintoki wasn't fond of Mayonnaise, but it's a part of the package, and he had to take it or leave it.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: GinHijiGin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749319
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Mayo Deficiency

"I knew you'd appreciate mayonnaise someday." Hijikata smirked as he handed the kewpie bottle across the table to Gintoki, the bottle was half full since the other half of the content formed an igloo above his pizza. "You finally get it permhead."

"Nah," Gintoki grunted as he added a moderate amount of mayo on his pizza slice, considered drawing a dick, but knew Hijikata would nag at him for playing with his 'food' so he dropped the idea. Also since this was their first proper brunch in weeks, Gintoki didn't want to leave this restaurant with his ears ringing today.

"I gained immunity is all." Gintoki replied and ate his pizza.

Hijikata shook his head, a move that Gintoki interpreted as one done out of pity, that shake of the head aimed at a person who was unfortunate in life. It was insulting, Gintoki concluded, that the person who should be pitied for having a defective sense of taste was handing out charity.

But they were dating for a while, no ulterior motives, just two awkward men nearing their thirties that agreed to this, so Gintoki was none the wiser.

Mayonnaise wasn't bad per se, Gintoki admitted to himself as he took another bite of his pizza, this brand of mayo was tangier and had this umami flavor compared to western brands that when mixed with the right food, complements the taste well. Not that he'd say it to the mayo curator in front of him.

"You're eating it out of your free will, so it _counts._ " Hijikata drawled and he took spoonfuls of mayo into his mouth, always forgetting that mayonnaise was garnish, not the main course

Hijikata was so absorbed in his meal that he didn't notice the red eyes observing him with the scrutiny of a narrator of a wildlife documentary. Gintoki stopped eating and stared in morbid fascination as spoonfuls of mayo was eaten, no, _inhaled_ in front of him.

Unlike the times when they were eating the normal diet of human beings, Hijikata had this upbeat motion in his arms as he indulged in his addiction. The corners of his mouth curved upwards and a pleased hum would leave his lips when he emptied his mayo bottle, and that nearly indecipherable whine that craved for more mayo. A far cry from when he was formally eating his food with a strict and poised manner fitting of a pretentious prince. And it reminded Gintoki of why his tolerance and eventual acceptance of Hijikata's love of mayo came to be.

It was cute. Hijikata was cute.

"We ran out." Hijikata frowned and he squeezed the mayo bottle above his plate, expectedly none came out. Gintoki hid his snicker, the mayora being a child and forgetting his table manners was a rare sight to behold — except when drunk.

The next scene however forced Gintoki to reevaluate what mayonnaise could be in this relationship.

A tiny amount of mayo was loitering just along the neck of the bottle, and stubborn Hijikata shook the bottle up and down above his head. Gintoki held his breath, it all happened in slow motion, the drops of mayo innocently splattered on Hijikata's cheeks and Gintoki felt a bit hotter in his seat. The tableau of Hijikata with his head tilted back, his lithe neck exposed, drops of white decorated his face, his eyes closed, and his mouth open wide _j_ _ust_ enough— it lasted for a millisecond but it burned Gintoki's retinas, and his brain unabashedly construed it as something else. The background being his bedroom. Hijikata's office. Anywhere. The white substance could be whipped cream, it could be condensed milk, or _his_ —

There were so many ways to interpret that image, and Gintoki was floored.

Ashamed too, it was ridiculous, was he that needy that a drop of Mayonnaise made him nearly aroused in public?

Yet It can't be helped, Gintoki observed as Hijikata removed the lid of the bottle and inserted his finger deep enough to scrape the mayo and afterwards he sucked his finger, up to the knuckle, the sound of it tickled the hair of Gintoki's skin, enticed his imagination, the scenarios popped into his head, of the things that they should be doing if they had more privacy today.

Hijikata returned the bottle on the table and right on queue Gintoki neutralized his dazed expression, it almost faltered when Hijikata took a tissue and wiped his face, and a tongue slipped out to lick a speck of mayo.

It's a blessing and a curse to be in a relationship with a man unaware of the allure of his body. It's maddening. How did Gintoki survive this long?

"Oi, you've been quiet for a minute there, problem?" Hijikata took a glass of water, and Gintoki refused to look at the bobbing of his Adam's apple.

"Yeah," Gintoki shrugged, mulling things over. 

"I lost my appetite." Gintoki said, lowly, his eyes intense as he placed his hand on Hijikata's thigh. 


End file.
